Layton's search
by XxFloraReinholdXx
Summary: When Flora and Luke sneak out and get kidnapped by a familiar face who wants revenge, will Layton save them in time?
1. Chapter 1

He woke up to nothing but darkness. The only thing he could remember was telling Flora to make a run for it.

Flora.. Where was she now? Did she even make it? But better yet, where was he?

It had all started when Flora and Luke wanted to go to a party, but the Professor told them no.

"Professor, please can we go?" Luke begged

"I promise we'll be home early!" Flora joined in.

Layton sighed and looked up from his paper. "I'm sorry. But my mind is made up. I just don't have a good feeling about it, and that's all I will hear on the matter." He turned back to his paper.

Flora sighed and Luke quietly whispered to her "Don't worry. I have a plan."

Later that night, Flora and Luke said their goodnights to the Professor and ran upstairs.

"Alright, let's get dressed and sneak out to the party, have a bit of fun and then come home. The Professor won't even know we're gone. He usually turns in early anyway."

"I don't know.. Are you sure he won't come to check on us?" Flora said nervously.

"Relax Flora. He never does, so why should he start now?" Luke said pulling on his jacket.

"Well.. Alright I guess we'll do this, but we stay no more then two hours. Got it?" Flora said reaching for her brush to quickly run through her hair.

Luke turns to her before replying. "You got it. Now let's get out of here!"

They quietly snuck downstairs to see the Professor nowhere in sight. Quickly, they opened the front door and quietly shut it behind them, starting to run as soon as they were clear.

"We did it!" Flora exclaimed and let out a sigh of relief.

"I told you we'd be able to. Now, come on. I know a shortcut." Luke said as they cut through an alley.

"Luke.. It's dark. I'm really scared.." Flora said nervously.

Luke sighed and took Flora's hand. "It's okay, I'm right here. We'll be there in a few minutes."

Little did they know, they were being followed.


	2. Chapter 2

Don Paolo emerged from the shadows and chuckled at Luke and Flora.

"Why, hello you two."

Luke and Flora turned and gasped. "Don Paolo?! What do you want?"

Luke said standing infront of Flora to protect her.

"I saw you two walking by yourselves and I decided to follow you."

Don Paolo said moving closer with an evil grin.

"But why?" Luke said gripping Flora's hand tighter.

"Because, you two are how I'm going to get my revenge on Layton."

Don Paolo let out an evil as he lunged at them.

Luke and Flora turned and started to run, but Luke let go of Flora's hand and let her run on ahead.

Luke suddenly tripped over a big rock, hurting his ankle.

"Flora, run on ahead! I can't get up but I'll be okay!" Luke shouted as Don Paolo was getting closer.

Flora turned back to see Luke trying to fight Don Paolo off. She ducked behind a trashcan too scared to run anymore. "Don Paolo, I wouldn't do anything if I were you! Flora can go get help from the Professor!" Luke said punching Don Paolo in the face.

Don Paolo recovered from the punch and his eyes looked dark with anger.

"You stupid brat! You'll regret that!" He said as he knocked Luke out with a punch and picked him up, carrying him away.

Meanwhile, Flora had seen the whole thing and was silently following close behind to try and rescue Luke. But she doesn't know, she'd be in just as much danger as he was. She didn't know the dangers that lie ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

It seemed like they had been walking forever. They were now way out of London and heading towards the woods.

"Where could he be taking Luke?" Flora thought to herself as she followed closely behind. Her questions were soon answered as they came to a small shed in the middle of the woods.

She hid behind a tree as she watched Don Paolo take Luke into the shed Inside, Don Paolo was busy tying the still unconscious Luke to a chair.

"Heh, heh, heh" Don Paolo laughed. "They'll never find the boy out here. Layton will be heartbroken without his apprentice by his side. Then I'll be able to get my revenge! Don Paolo exited the shack, closing the door behind him. A few minutes later, Luke woke up. "Ugh, where am I?" He said groggily. He tried moving but found out he was tied.

Meanwhile, back in London, the Professor was on his way back from the bathroom and decided to go check on Flora and Luke. "My, they've been very quiet tonight. I hope they aren't too mad at me for not letting them go to the party.. Perhaps I'll go check on them." Layton mumbled to himself.

Layton went to Luke's door and knocked but got no answer. As he opened the door and walked into Luke's room, he looked at his bed and saw it empty. "Perhaps he went to get a glass of water." He thought.

He then walked into Flora's room and saw her bed empty aswell. "I better go downstairs to the kitchen to see if they're okay."

As he walked downstairs and called out. "Flora, Luke are you two okay?" He didn't hear any replies. He walked into the kitchen and looked around, looking at the corners and places that they could easily hide in. "They're not here.. Where could they be?" He stroked his chin as he thought. He searched the whole house but couldn't find them at all.

"The children are missing! What happened to them!? I must go find them." Layton said to himself as he got dressed and went out the door of his house, Hoping to find Luke and Flora.


	4. Chapter 4

Back at the shed in the middle of the woods, Flora was trying to open the door. Pulling a bobby pin out of her hair, she inserted it in the lock she unlocked it and opened it slowly. Walking in, she closed the door behind her and looked around. Spotting Luke tied to a chair. "Luke?" She said quietly. Luke opened his eyes and looked at Flora. "Flora! You're okay!" He shouted. Flora smiled and walked over to Luke, examining the ropes that held him to the chair. "Luke, These ropes are held together by a lock with a puzzle. I'm going to try to solve it, okay?" Flora said.

"Alright. Please hurry if you can." Luke said. Flora grabbed the lock and tried solving the puzzle. After a few minutes, she gave up.

"Luke, I can't solve it.. I need to go back and get the Professor." Flora said with a sigh.

Luke looked at Flora with a scared look in his eyes and said "Alright. But be careful. And

hurry!" Flora nodded and said "I'll hurry back. I promise."

Flora headed out the door, locking it behind her. Outside, she started making her way through the woods, not sure which way to go

"Which way do I go to get back to London?" She thought to herself. She walked for awhile only to find herself getting deeper into the woods.

"I think I'm lost. Oh I wish we wouldn't of snuck out!" Flora said to herself as she sat down on the grass and started to cry.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, in London, the Professor was frantically searching for Luke and Flora. "Flora, Luke where are you?!" The Professor called out.

He saw a young lady waiting for the bus and went over to her.

"Excuse me, have you seen these two kids?" He said as he pulled out a picture of Luke and Flora from their investigation in Future London. The young lady looked at the picture and frowned. "I'm sorry sir, I can't say that I have. Good luck finding them though."

Layton sighed. "That's alright. Thank you for your time." He said as he walked away. Layton continued walking through the streets of London asking people if they had seen Flora and Luke.

He walked over to a man in a long purple coat with a purple hood on and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me sir-" He began to say. But as the person turned around he gasped. "Don Paolo?!" Layton exclaimed.

Don Paolo chuckled. "Why, hello Layton. What's got you running about the city this time of night?" Don Paolo asked.

Layton sighed. "Flora and Luke are missing, they wanted to go to a party and I didn't let them. When I went to check on them later, they were both gone..I searched the whole house and couldn't find them."

Don Paolo let out a laugh. "Oh, Professor Layton..Your kids aren't missing."

Layton looked puzzled. "What do you mean? Have you seen them?" Layton asked.

"Yes Layton, I've seen them." Don Paolo said.

Layton sighed in relief. "Great! Where are they now?" Layton asked.

Don Paolo smiled at Layton with an evil grin. "You'll never know where they are Layton. You'll never see them again." Don Paolo said.

Layton gasped. "You..You kidnapped them?!"

Don Paolo brought out the syringe he was hiding in his coat pocket and stuck it in Layton's neck.

"I'll find them. I can promise you that." Layton said as he began to get dizzy and blacked out.

"We'll see about that." Said Don Paolo as he looked around before dragging Layton away.


	6. Chapter 6

As the Professor awoke, he looked around at his surroundings and spotted Luke tied to a char in the corner.

"Luke?!" He shouted.

Luke groaned and awoke looking around "Who said that!?" Luke said, startled.

"Luke, it's me. Don Paolo kidnapped me. Are you hurt?" Layton said while trying to free himself from the ropes.

"No Professor. I'm okay. But I can't move my head around to see you. Where are you?" Luke said.

"I'm behind you Luke. Don't hurt yourself to try and look back. We need to figure out how to get out of here."

"Professor, my lock holding the ropes together is a puzzle. If you get free I think you can solve it." Luke said while moving around in his chair.

"I'm sure I can Luke, I just need to get out of my ropes first." Layton said.

"Oh! I have a knife in my pocket!" The Professor exclaimed.

"Maybe I can move my hand enough to get it out and see if I can cut my ropes. Give me a minute Luke." The Professor said as he wiggled his hands around to try and grab the knife.

He finally moved his left hand over enough to grasp the handle and slowly pull it out. He got a better grip and put the knife to a rope. As he finally cut through that rope he could move his hands more. Finally, he was free of all his ropes and got up to save Luke.

"Alright my boy. Let's see what we can do here." Layton said as he examined the puzzle and began to solve it.

"Okay Professor. But please hurry!" Luke said.

A few minutes later, the puzzle was solved and the ropes were off of Luke.

"Thank you Professor!" Luke exclaimed as he hugged the Professor tightly.

Layton laughed and hugged Luke back. "No problem, Luke. But now we need to get out of here. Have you seen Flora?" Layton asked as they headed out the door of the shed, into the woods.

"Yes! She told me she was going to get help from you.. You haven't seen her?" Luke asked, worriedly.

"No, I haven't. Perhaps she got lost." The Professor said.

As they were walking through the woods, not knowing which way to go to get back to London, they heard crying.

"Luke, do you hear that?" The Professor whispered as he held out his hand to stop Luke from moving.

Luke stopped and listened. "It sounds like.. Crying Professor." Luke said.

"Stay behind me, Luke. Let's see what it is." Layton said as they quietly began walking in the direction of the crying sounds.

Flora sat, still crying.

"What if the Professor never finds Luke. What if nobody ever finds me!" Flora thought as she pulled her legs to her chest.

All of a sudden, she heard leaves crunching.

"Somebody's coming!" Flora thought.

She hid behind the tree and tried to stay as quiet as possible and listen.

She suddenly heard two familiar voices whisper to eachother.

"What do you think it was, Professor?" She heard Luke whisper.

"I don't know, Luke. It could have been anything.. It's best we try to find our way back to London and find Flora." She heard the Professor whisper as they started to walk away.

"Wait, Professor!" Flora exclaimed as she came out from behind the tree and ran over to him.

"Flora, you're okay!" Luke and the Professor exclaimed as they hugged her.

Flora hugged them both tightly and pulled away to look at them.

"I was going to go back and get you Professor. But I got lost and couldn't find my way back." Flora said as they started walking.

"Well, you're safe now, dear." The Professor said.

"Now we just have to find our way back to London." Luke said as he took Flora's hand and held it tightly.

Little did they know, Don Paolo was watching them. And he wasn't going to let them get away.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out, guys.. I wasn't sure if I wanted to upload it because I ran out of ideas on how to do this and I didn't know what else to do.. I know this chapter won't make any sense, but I literally didn't know where to go with it..**

**Thanks for sticking around. R&R I guess.**

* * *

Don Paolo quietly got a few feet away from them and called out to them. "Oi, Layton! You really thought you would be able to get away from me that easily?" He chuckled.

All three of them turned around at the sound of his voice.

Pushing Luke and Flora behind him, Layton stepped forward and spoke.

"Of course. You know you would never really hurt me, Paul."

"I would too, Layton! I'm not afraid to shoot you right now!" Don Paolo exclaimed as he pulled out a gun from his coat pocket.

Flora and Luke gasped and ran to hide behind a tree.

"Paul, put down the gun, and we can talk this out. Okay?" Layton said nervously.

Don Paolo chuckled. "Why should I put down the gun, Layton? So you can send me to jail? No. I think I'd rather shoot you." Don Paolo said with an evil grin as he placed his finger on the trigger. Just as he was about to pull, Layton spoke.

"Claire would be dissapointed with the man you've turned into, Paul." Layton said.

Don Paolo's expression softened just slightly. "So..? It doesn't matter. She isn't.. With us anymore." He said, sadly. Finger still on the trigger.

"But she would be very dissapointed if she was still with us, Paul. She did care about you."

Don Paolo laughed. "She didn't care about me. She only loved you!" He said.

"Paul, she told me herself that she cared about you. She said she loved you, but she just didn't think things would work out that well." Layton said slowly moving closer.

Don Paolo lowered the gun slightly, but his finger was stil on the trigger. "She, she actually cared about me?" He said, close to tears.

Layton nodded. "Yes, Paul. She cared deeply for you." He lied, as he took a slight step closer.

Don Paolo burst out crying and fell to his knees. Dropping the gun beside him. "C-Claire!" He exclaimed, sobbing.

Layton ran and grabbed the gun, throwing it away from them. He then comforted Don Paolo, and stood him up.

"It's alright, Paul. It's okay." He said as he felt a tear of his own roll down his cheek.

Don Paolo's sobs died down, and he looked up at Layton. "I-I'm so sorry, Layton."

Layton nodded. "It's alright Paul. But, we need to get back to London. Can you lead us there?" Layton asked, as he motioned to Luke and Flora to come over.

Paul looked around and nodded. "Yes, I do believe I can. Follow me everyone." He said as he began walking.

A while later, the group arrived back in London, at the Professor's place.

Don Paolo turned to face Layton, and looked ashamed. "Layton, I know I did wrong. If you want to call Inspector Chelmey, I understand why."

Layton sighed. "I'm not going to call Chelmey, Paul. You're free this time."

Luke and Flora gasped and Luke spoke up. "But Professor, he just tried to shoot you! And he kidnapped me!" Luke said staring at the Professor like he had gone mad.

Layton pulled Luke aside and whispered. "Luke, I know what he just did to you, and what he tried to do, but Paul is a delicate man.. It's best to let him go for now, and I'll talk to Chelmey about it tomorrow. Okay?"

Luke nodded. "Okay, Professor!"

Layton walked back over to where Don Paolo was standing. "Paul, you're free to go. Take care of yourself, okay?"

Don Paolo smiled slightly. "Alright, Layton. You do the same. You too, Luke and Flora. Sorry I kidnapped you."

Luke smiled "It's okay..I guess."

Flora just nodded and looked away.

As they watched Don Paolo walk away, Layton looked at Flora and Luke and smiled. "Well, we need to go to sleep. It's pretty late."

Luke smiled. "Professor, can we eat something first? I'm hungry." Luke said, giggling.

"Alright, let's all have a snack. Then off to bed." Layton said as he unlocked the door and they all walked in.

And they all lived happily ever after. The end!


End file.
